Kingdom hearts: Awakened
by bakatora16
Summary: Xemnas has been defeated. Ansem's heartless has been defeated. But these two elements were key to awakening Xehanort. Now that he is awakened, Sora and the keyblade wielders have one final task. Eliminate Xehanort once and for all.


"What's it say, Sora?" Riku brushed a few of his long, silver bangs out of his aqua colored eyes. He had been peeping over his best friend, Sora's shoulder as he read a note sent to them from King Mickey. It was an easy enough task, since he was the tallest of their little trio.

"Yeah, Read it Sora!" Kairi was perhaps the most excited of the three; her face brimming with joy. It hadn't been very long since they returned to their small world known as Destiny Islands, but she was already prepared to leave again. Sora chuckled a bit, while his sapphire color eyes darted across the letter he was currently holding from the king.

"He says our fight isn't over yet, and it's time to gather and end this. If we use the power of the keyblade on this enchanted note, it will open a path to his world. But he said to make sure we're fully prepared, because it's only a one way portal." Sora held the note tightly in his hands, and looked at his best friend, Riku. Riku let a small chuckle escape his lips, before running a hand through his hair.

"No rest for the weary right? Well, that suits me just fine." Riku began to walk towards the shore, with Sora right beside him. Kairi trailed a few inches back, which caused both Sora and Riku to stop.

"Kairi, you can't come." Sora told his crush.

"And why not?" Kairi's voice went up several octanes as she questioned Sora.

"It's dangerous!"

"I have a keyblade! I can handle it!" Kairi and Sora went back and forth, although they got nowhere.

"Alright, alright. How about this." Riku began, while jumping back a few feet. He held out his right hand, and his keyblade appeared in a burst of light. His keyblade, Way to the Dawn, was the epiphany of light and darkness. He then took his battle stance; keyblade in his right hand and held parallel to his face, tip facing Kairi. "If you can land a hit on me, you can come."

Kairi summoned her keyblade, Destiny Place, and readied herself for combat. She didn't have a well refined battle stance, and kind of bobbed around. She then ran at Riku and swung with all her might; a blow which Riku effortlessly deflected. The power of the deflection sent her falling to the ground, making Riku grin. "You've got to do better than that." She grunted a bit, but quickly rose to her feet and charged again. The process happened a few more times; Kairi swinging and Riku effortlessly deflecting both the blow and sending Kairi crashing into the ground.

"I won't be left behind!" Kairi rushed Riku once more, this time attacking with a descending slash. Riku met the attack head on with a slash of his own, and the two were locked in a struggle for dominance. Kairi had been using both her hands, where as Riku was able to keep the struggle even with one. However, much to his surprise, Kairi jumped back and then ran again. Riku prepared for the same attack, but was surprised and confused when Kairi propelled herself into the air. She went into a flip; ending up directly over top of Riku's head with her head parallel to his. She held her keyblade out and she cried out, "deep freeze!"

Riku's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Kairi had learned the blizzard spell from watching Sora perform it, and was unable to react in time. Although he jumped away from most of it, his left arm was still frozen solid. Kairi landed from her flip, examined Riku's arm, and danced for joy. "I won! I get to come!" Riku smirked, before holding his hand directly upward. The ice around his frozen arm was immediately melted by his dark aura.

"Well, that settled that. Besides, with proper training, Kairi could be very useful." Riku admitted. Sora gave up; knowing there would be no arguing this time. He put the king's letter upon the ground, and summoned his own kingdom keyblade. Sora pointed the keyblade at the note, and it instantly swelled into a large, white door. The trio walked through it, and instantly appeared in Audience chamber of Disney Castle. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all stood in the chamber, apparently awaiting their arrival.

"Took you long enough." Donald quacked. However, he stopped once Mickey raised a hand up.

"Good to see you guys. I'll explain everything in a second, but first we have to go pick up something that Ansem the Wise left behind. We have to go to Twilight town."


End file.
